Sieste
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Kenma s'était endormi, et comme l'emmerdeur qu'il était, Kuroo avait décidé de l'embêter pendant sa sieste.
1. Chapter 1

**Sieste**

Résumé : **Kenma s'était endormi, et comme l'emmerdeur qu'il était, Kuroo avait décidé de l'embêter pendant sa sieste.**

Pairing : **KuroKen (encore une fois, le KuroTsukki aura beau être mon OTP, j'adhère totalement au TsukkiYama ou au KuroKen 8D Je transformerai ces jeunes gens en purs polygames, un parfait KuroKenTsukkiYama 8DD /arrêtez-moi, pitié/)**

Rating : **K (...M ? XD)**

Genre : **Fluff, fluff, fluff everywhere 8D**

N/A : **OLAAA ! :D**

**Mauvaise nouvelle, je viens de me rendre compte que dans près de trois semaines c'était la rentrée, alors vous savez quoi ? Je vais mettre toute ma passion dans le volley, voilà xD En ce moment, Kenma m'inspire vraiment beaucoup - et je ne sais pour quelles raisons, mais si quelqu'un est partisan du KuroKen ou du HinaKen, qu'il put ses hands up ! :DD**

**Sinon, j'espère que vos vacances se passent bien :3 Pour ma part, je suis partie en camping, et il y a eu beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'orages et d'averses à gogo. J'ai écrit ça pendant que la pluie commençait à inonder le mobile-home, j'exagère peut-être mais je sais que chez mes voisins provisoires, c'était le cas (les pauvres...) x)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :D !**

* * *

Kuroo l'avait cherché partout pendant une bonne demie-heure - avant de finalement le retrouver planqué derrière un mur, juste à côté des escaliers qui menaient à la porte du toit. Le soupir à la fois rassuré mais agacé qui traversa ses lèvres ne sembla pas attirer l'attention de Kenma, et Kuroo fut surpris de le trouver genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et la tête dans les bras plutôt qu'avec son portable ou une console entre les mains. C'était comme s'il semblait dans un autre monde, peut-être perdu dans ses pensées, pour ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

Intrigué, Kuroo s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés, penchant la tête pour apercevoir son visage. Il poussa un « oh » discret lorsqu'il vit que Kenma dormait, les yeux paisiblement fermés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, laissant passer un souffle doux entre ses lèvres. Kuroo ouvrit la bouche pour se préparer à le réveiller - mais se ravisa quand il constata à quel point Kenma semblait détendu en ce moment même. Kuroo n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu faire hier soir pour être aussi fatigué, sûrement une partie de jeux vidéos, mais c'était l'une des rares fois où il pouvait contempler longuement le visage de son ami d'enfance. D'habitude, Kenma se sentait mal à l'aise et lui tournait le dos, carrément.

« Est-ce que tu sais où est-ce que tu dors, petit chaton ? » murmura Kuroo en posant le dos de sa main contre la joue de Kenma. Ce dernier fronça légèrement des sourcils, semblant faire un étrange rêve, et pendant quelques secondes Kuroo stoppa tout mouvement. Puis, il reprit son ascension sur le visage de son petit-ami, remontant vers sa paupière qu'il caressa du bout du pouce. Cette fois, Kenma remua un peu dans son sommeil, faisant rire Kuroo - comme le chieur dans l'âme qu'il était, devait-il dire. « Tu risques de te faire un torticolis dans cette position. » murmura-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blond platine, ses mèches coulissant entre ses doigts avec douceur. Lentement, il fit glisser la paume de sa main sur sa nuque avant de caresser de son pouce son oreille. Kenma laissa échapper un soupir entre ses lèvres, peut-être agacé et qui pourrait dire à Kuroo d'arrêter ses conneries avant qu'il ne le frappe.

La sonnerie avait sonné depuis belle lurette déjà, mais Kuroo ne semblait pas sentir l'urgence d'aller en cours, l'envie d'embêter encore un peu son petit-ami pendant son sommeil l'attirait beaucoup plus. Et Kenma ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi paisible. Il avait toujours la tête pleines d'idioties comme savoir ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser de lui, d'eux, et que Kuroo avait arrêté de deviner. Mine de rien, il ne savait pas comment faisait Kenma, mais ça lui donnait un mal de crâne...

Un petit grognement à ses côtés le sortit de ses pensées. Il sursauta.

« Kuroo... »

... et reprit son calme. Kenma ne faisait que parler dans son sommeil. Pas qu'il aurait été mal s'il avait été surpris en train de le taquiner, juste qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kenma ne dise quelque chose - et encore moins son prénom.

Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'agrandit encore un peu plus tandis que Kuroo se rapprocha de lui, collant son épaule contre la sienne.

« De quoi est-ce que tu peux bien rêver, Kenma ? » chuchota-t-il contre son oreille, obtenant pour réponse un « mmh » endormi et fatigué. Cela ne sembla cependant pas gêner Kuroo, qui retira sa veste et la posa autour des épaules de son petit-ami avant de l'attirer contre lui, ramenant sa tête contre son torse. Puis, il posa sa joue sur sa chevelure, fermant les yeux lorsque le sommeil commença lui aussi à le gagner, oubliant totalement son cours de maths et le prof qui allait avec. Peut-être même qu'il louperait l'entraînement de volley s'il ne se réveillait pas, qui sait...

Mais il réalisait qu'au final, du moment qu'il était avec Kenma, il n'y avait aucun problème pour lui.

* * *

**Et après ça, Kenma est parti sans lui au club de volley et du coup, Kuroo s'est fait passé un savon par le coach XD (en guise de vengeance, Kenma savait bien que Kuroo en avait profité pour le taquiner, connaissant sa nature d'emmerdeur xD)**

**Je ne pensais pas faire un Kuroo à la fois aussi meownion et emmerdeur, mais quand j'ai écrit ce mini-OS... J'ai dû avouer que l'idée me plaisait plutôt bien :3 Je l'imaginais tellement emmerder Kenma pendant son sommeil que cette idée m'a hanté pendant au moins trois jours avant que je ne me décide à l'écrire xD**

**Donc voilà, pour augmenter un peu plus la population du KuroKen... C:**

**Huggies :3 ! \o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aller à la piscine avec Kuroo**

Résumé : **Kenma n'avait jamais douté de Kuroo d'être un véritable pervers au point que n'importe quoi pouvait être interprété comme un sous-entendu. Et du coup, la piscine de la ville y passait aussi.**

Pairing : **Kuroken**

Rating : **K+ (allez quoi, y'a que des sous-entendus xD)**

Genre : **Humour, CRACK, des sous-entendus et du CRACK à craquer XD**

N/A : **OLAAAAAA :D**

**Voici une nouvelle fois, ma contribution au KuroKen, parce que c'est un beau couple, et aussi parce que ce texte traînait depuis un moment dans mes fichiers xD Donc autant le poster, même si ce n'est pas la bonne saison, j'espère quand même qu'il vous réchauffera ne serait-ce qu'un peu - juste un peu c: Craig a déjà joué les cobayes, huehuehue ~  
**

**Inspiré de mes vacances au camping de l'été dernier, passées avec mon cousin qui est notamment à l'origine de ces sous-entendus, on peut dire que ce type est une vraie source d'inspiration, même s'il a considéré mes mangas yaoi comme la bible du diable, selon lui (le pauvre... XD) !**

**Bref, sinon, je crois que ce truc peut se transformer en recueil de drabbles ou d'OS. A voir, à prévoir, bonjour les nouvelles résolutions 2015 xD**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :D**

_Pour Noël, je veux Kenma, Kuroo, Tsukishima et Yamaguchi à poils dans une chambre en train de se peloter pour soi-disant "ne plus avoir froid". C'est sûr qu'avec cette méthode, ils risquent pas d'avoir froid bien longtemps, les petits cochons 8D_

* * *

Kenma n'avait jamais douté de Kuroo d'être un véritable pervers, au point que la moindre chose dans ce bas-monde pouvait être interprétée comme un sous-entendu concernant potentiellement le sexe. Après tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec lui, Kenma n'était même plus surpris par l'imagination débordante de son meilleur ami - c'était près de la moitié de son existence que Kuroo avait bouffé avec ses conneries... À 17 ans, Kenma n'était toujours pas au bout de ses peines, et pour preuve : la piscine de la ville regorgeait de ressources pour l'esprit tordu qu'était celui de Kuroo.

Un jour où la chaleur s'était vraiment faite écrasante, Kuroo l'avait amené - de force - se baigner à la piscine. Kenma haïssait ce genre d'espace, déjà parce qu'il avait l'impression que l'eau était horriblement sale, mais plus aussi parce qu'il devait faire face aux regards des autres. Imaginez les tas de microbes qui devaient se balader dans l'eau qui semblait pourtant si claire à première vue. Cette fausse façade horrifiait Kenma en même temps qu'elle le dégoûtait. Il n'aimait pas les piscines - **ET KUROO LE SAVAIT TRÈS BIEN.**

\- T'en fais pas, je serais toujours derrière toi, qu'il lui avait dit en effectuant un mouvement de hanche significateur bien appuyé. Kenma devait bien avouer que c'était sexy - mais trop cochon pour son propre bien. S'il voulait rester sain d'esprit, il devait refuser les avances de Kuroo. Il avait parfois du mal à croire qu'il était son petit-ami...

\- Idiot, avait-il répondu avant d'entrer dans la piscine. Kuroo tira une mine boudeuse et le suivit, déçu d'avoir été ignoré une nouvelle fois. Mais Kenma savait qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire de sitôt, ç'aurait été trop facile sinon de ne pas craquer quand il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui..

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du grand bassin, Kuroo déposa sa serviette au sol ainsi que ses affaires et sauta aussitôt dans l'eau, effectuant un plongeon où Kenma put admirer pendant quelques secondes ses magnifiques omoplates et son - ô combien - dos carrément sexy. Malgré son air indifférent, Kenma se sentit chanceux d'avoir un petit ami comme Kuroo. Il aurait même pu crier un "c'est mon mec, pas touche" aux jeunes filles à côté de lui qui s'extasiait sur son petit-ami, mais il se souciait trop des pensées des gens autour pour le faire. Et Kuroo prendrait l'avantage sur lui, assurément.

\- Kenma ! Amène-toi ! cria Kuroo, la tête émergée hors de l'eau. Kenma poussa un soupir tandis qu'il étalait sa serviette par terre, sortant ensuite sa crème solaire de son sac. Il l'ouvrit et s'apprêta à en étaler sur sa main - lorsque Kuroo arriva et agrippa brusquement son poignet, faisant gémir Kenma qui lâcha prise sur le tube de crème.

\- K... Kuroo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Kenma d'une voix légèrement agacée. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Kuroo avait léché sa lèvre supérieure, ni pourquoi le sourire sur son visage s'était fait plus... pervers.

\- Mon cher roi de la tentation sexuelle, qu'il murmura en montrant du menton son ventre. Kenma baissa les yeux, curieux de savoir ce qui avait pu causer pareil réaction ("érection", dixit Kuroo) au brun, avant qu'il ne pousse un soupir - encore un peu plus agacé.

Il constata ("prostata", aurait dit Kuroo) sans surprise le liquide blanchâtre de la crème solaire qui s'était étalé sur ses abdos peu visibles, et visualisa sans difficulté ce à quoi Kuroo pensait. Mais connaissant son esprit pervers, personne n'aurait pu se tromper... Plus tordu que lui, y'avait pas.

\- Non, Kuroo, ce n'est que de la crème. Le dissuada-t-il en étalant le liquide blanc sur son torse. Il sentit le regard de Kuroo se faire plus insistant, si bien qu'il dut baisser les yeux pour ne pas avoir affaire à lui.

Plus tard, à la fin de la journée rentra un Kenma exténué, porté sur le dos d'un Kuroo en pleine forme et totalement rafraîchit. Des journées à la piscine avec Kuroo comme ça, plus jamais.

* * *

**Allez donc savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi exténué, le petit Kenma 8D (sûrement parce qu'il a dû accueillir la *biiip* de Kuroo avec son *biiiip* XD)**

**Brefouilles. C'est l'une des rares fois où la note de fin sera courte, remerciez-moi xD**

**Passez de joyeuses fiesta ! 8D Et n'oubliez pas : l'abus de yaoi n'est jamais assez mauvais pour nous, fujoshis ! *A***

**Big Hug :3 ! \o**


End file.
